


Besties

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Besties

In the wake of her husband's death natasha reunites with her best friend. Can Clint heal Natasha? What about his long held feelings for her.


End file.
